The Forgotten
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Esme somehow has a baby, Bella. The Volturi come too destroy the threat and just as they dropped her in the fire she dissapears, leaving the Cullens without her. Bella grows up almost alone remembering only 7 faces and a mysterious lullaby.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Esme somehow has a baby, Bella. The Volturi come too destroy the threat and just as they dropped her in the fire she dissapears, leaving the Cullens without her. Bella grows up almost alone remembering only two faces and a mysterious lullaby.**

**So ya!! I'm still working on my stories, but my brain is weird... When I think of a story idea I have too write it!! Otherwise I can't write anything else!! All my other stories will be updated soon, if they aren't alreay!! So YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns the characters!! The lullaby is, ya ready too laugh?? Barbie as the Island Princess!! SERIOUSY!!!! My sister, Jordan, was weatching it and I thought it would fit perfectly in this story!! :P ****But I DO own the plot!! MWAHHAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

**Esme POV~**

I don't know how it had happened! Vampires weren't able to have children, Rose and I would know, ut here it is proof that we could, somehow. A small bumb that grew a iny bit each day. Carlisle had a few theories, but those were just theories. We had told the children the other day, and thier reactions were mixed. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were happy and hoped it was a boy so they could teach him sports and other guy things. Rosaie was very happy, but just a little jealous. Alice was extatic! As Alice alwasy was. She thinks it will be a girl, so she'll get too have another shopping patner, and, even if it's a boy, will get too help decorate the nursery an choose the baby's clothes. Carlisle was excited too have a real child.

Me? I just wanted too hold her, I _knew _it'd be a girl, and love her as much as possible.

**5 month's later**

"It's a girl!" Carlisle exclaimed wrapping the baby in a pink blanket.

"Can I hold her?" He smiled and handed her too me.

"What shall we name her?"

"Isabella. You choose the middle name."

"Marie. Isabella Marie Cullen." I smiled at my little girl. She had light mahogany brown eyes, like mine when I was human, and a tuff of brown hair with caramel highlights. She looked like an angel all she was missing was a halo.

**Bella's POV**

I giggled as Papa picked me up from my crib, and grabbed his ear.

"Ow! Isabella! That hurts! Please stop?" He said so I grabbed his nose instead.

"Ow!" He howled and I giggled even louder. Than Momma came in and took me ferom Papa.

"Sweetheart! That's not very nice! Why would you hurt Papa?" I giggled and grabbed her hair lightly twisting it around so it shined in the light. Than we went downstairs where everyone else was. Em came over.

"Hiya squirt! What have you been doin? Huh?" He took me from Momma and threw me in the air, but didn't grab me in time. When I was a second from hitting the ground there was a POP! Sound and I appeared back in Momma's arms. Why didn't Em catch me? It wasn't very nice.

**Esme's POV**

Emmett took Bella from my arms and threw her in the air, but didn't catch her! Than there was a loud POP! and she appared in my arms. What happened?

It turns out Bella had a power! She could teleport. Now whenever we tried too put her too bed she poofed! right back into someone's arms.

_Sun Goes Down and we are Here Together_

_Fireflies Glow Like a Thousand Charms_

_Stay With me_

_And You Can Dream Forever_

_Right Here in my Arms_

_It's Magic When You are Here Beside Me_

_Close Your Eyes and let you Hold you Tight_

_Everything That I Could Ever Need is_

_Right Here in my Arms_

_Tonight_

_La La La_

_La La La_

_Stars Begin too Climb_

_La La La_

_La La La_

_La La La La La_

I sang Bella softly too sleep. Her eyes closed slowly revealing her lavendar eyelids. I loved her and I would never let my baby go.

* * *

**Wat ya think??? :P Hope u liked!! :D**

**R&R!!**

**Beware the pink walrus!!**

**Sara**


	2. Author's note! Plz read! Very important!

**Hello, 2 all my awesome readers and reviewer's!! **

**I am sorry 2 say that at 5:00 my time (I live in Colorado in the USA!) I will not be able 2 update 4 who knows how long! D: **

**We don't have much money 2 pay bills and such and we've finally met the deadline.**

**I'M VERY sorry about this!! **

**Idk for how long this'll b going on!! **

**I'll try 2 update my stories 2day, but it will b INSANLEY SHORT chapter's! I might not even post them! D:**

**Again I'm really sorry! D:**

**Love you all!**

**Sara**


	3. Chapter 2

**GOOD NEWS!! :D I'm back! I can update again!! Our cable, and crap (like internet is back on! :D YIPEE!**

**Ok, so I sortta forgot something in the summary!! Bella will be in an orphanage/foster care! So ya!! She also remembers something too go along with each person. You'll find out wat it is later! Also, she has a second power! Which is 2 see the furture, but she only sees the bad things, never good stuffs. Lovely for a little kid huh?**

**This chp is dedicated 2 all my reviewers AND (once agin) Zombiehobo!!! She is amazing!! If u haven't already check out her story Princess in the Moonlight!! DO!! It's amazing 'cause she's an AMAZING AUTHOR!!!! A crossover between Twilight and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!! How could it not b bad??? Luv ya Gin!!!**

**So here's the second chapter!! It's gonna be very fluff like!! Except for the end!! Read on!****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the lullaby!!**

* * *

**1 year later (Bella's 2):**

**Edward's POV!**

Bella was very smart. She could now read, walk and talk almost perfectly. She had expressed an interest in the piano, and I had been giving her lessons. The rest of the family went out hunting while I stayed here with her.

"Eddie?" Her small voice called from my room. She was the only one allowed too call me that. I faintly heard Claire De Lune coming from my rooms stereo. Did I mention she was smart? I walked up the stairs only too find her in my room reading another Edgar Allan Poe book. I picked her up from behind. She screamed out in a giggle.

"Why do you insist on reading such depressing things?" I asked she laughed.

"But it's pretty! Besides I can only read it with you around! Mama, Ali, and Rosie don't like me reading it! Neither does Papa! Em and Jazz just want too wrestle." She began pouting when I took the book away.

"Which one are you reading?"

"The Belles." I smiled.

"What do you want to do?" She thought for a second.

"Watch a movie!" I smiled again and ran her downstairs to the dvd player. She walked around and finally chose Juno. I was debating whether or not it was appropriate for her to watch when the movie began. I sat on the couch next too her and she cudled up too my side. It was amazing that she even managed too be so happy. Anyone she's ever met she'll see when they die if they touch them. Except us.

**Bella's POV!**

Juno was so funny! And it was nice too spend time with Eddie. Mama came home a few minutes after the movie was done and picked me up.

"Hello sweetheart! How was your day?"

"Fun. We watched movies!" I smiled. "Mama? Where's Emmiebear?" I asked not seeing him come through the door.

"Outside Sweety. Go find him." I laughed and ran off.

**Emmett's POV!**

When we got back from the hunting trip I stayed outside too clean up my jeep. I felt something poke my thigh and turned too see Bella standing there trying not too laugh.

"Hey Squirt! Wats up?"

"Emmiebear! Guess wat I watched?!" I looked at her. Oh no.

"Juno! It was sooooo funny! But Eddie kept getting all stressed that Mama would come home and get mad! I also read The Belles!" I laughed. Bella was a rebel! She gave me a dazzling smile, told me to tell Esme she was going to her treehouse, than ran off.

**Bella's POv**

After telling Emmiebear what I did I ran off too the forest and climbed up into the treehouse I had found. I loved being this high up. I had brought a bunch of books up here like Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, The Merchant of Venice, and a bunch of other clasic plays/stories. **(A/N: I might not have the book versions, but I go on this 1 website and read ALL of Shakesphere's AMAZING work. I do own an Edgar Allan Poe book tho! He's AWESOME/AMZING 2!!XD**)

When I had read some more of my books, I went back to the house. As soon as I was inside Papa came in and picked me up.

"Bellabean! Where have you been?"I smiled and told him I was just reading in my treehouse. He frowned.

"You're supposed too tell someone if your going to your there." I frowned.

"I told Emmiebear to tell Mama. Didn't you tell Mama Emmie?" Em frowned. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"Oops?" He said than ran out. I blushed as Mama came out.

"I'm sorry Mama. Emmie was a meanie, and didn't tell you." She smiled and picked me up.

"It's ok sweetheart. We we're just worried." I laughed and ran too sit next too Jazz and read about the Civil War with him. Finally Mama took me upstairs and put me to bed. I finally fell asleep looking at the pretty night sky outside of my big window.

**Esme's Pov!**

I came down the stairs and sat down next too Carlisle opening up my notepad and started too draw for a few hours before Bella began crying. I rushed upstairs and picked her up from her crib.

"Shhh. Mommy's here. It's okay sweetheart." I soothed. Edward came in a worried look on his face.

"Mom?" He asked his voice cracking as Bella's cries began too get louder.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"The Volturi." He whispered. I froze.

*****************************************

**Ooh! Cliffie! Lolz! **

**Thanks too all of my reviewer's! U've been really comforting and kind! Luvs u all!! :D I've been going 2 the library trying 2 write stuff! (The librarian there now hates me! Bitch much??) Lofl! Anyways! REVIEW!! **

**Plz?!?!**

**Horse says hi! (he's finally back from his little vk with Gin! :D) *jealous look***

***Sara***


	4. I need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
